kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Thick as Thieves - Peshek
(ring) 175 (document) 250 (book) -------- 575 (total)|quest_giver = Miller Peshek|previous_quest = The Good Thief|suggested_level = Lockpicking lvl ? OR Padfoot potion|suggested_items = Lockpicks|image1 = Thick as Thieves - Peshek.png}}Thick as Thieves - Peshek'! '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Miller Peshek sets Henry three different tasks, all of which involve stealing various items. Similar quests are offered by Simon and Woyzeck, two other millers. You will need some lockpicks, and either lockpicking lvl (?) - enough to pick a 'Hard' lock - or a Padfoot potion. Synopsis Peshek the Miller is known to pack away not just bags of flour, but quite a few pilfered valuables from the Rattay townsfolk. He might have some work for me to do. Objectives *Take the ring from the Bath-house Madam’s treasure chest. **Bring the ring to Peshek * Miller Peshek has a job for me ** Steal the documents from the Rattay Rathaus. ***Bring the documents to Peshek * Miller Peshek has a job for me ** Steal Hanush's illuminated book.'' '' Walkthrough A prominent citizen of Rattay lost his ring in the bathhouse, and the bathmaids are denying having seen it. However, Peshek knows better - they found the valuable jewelry, but they can't sell it for fear the Bailiff will catch them. In addition, the rich man can't complain to the Bailiff first, because that would mean everyone finding out about his wenching. Go over to the bathhouse and enter the main house. Upstairs is a bedroom, with two chests. Pick the lock on the 'Easy' chest and take the ring. It's easiest to do this during the day, as the sound of the lock being toyed with will wake up anyone sleeping in the room. But you'll have to be fast, because someone is sure to have seen you entering the house. Once you have the ring, take it back to Peshek to receive your reward - 150 . The next job is a little trickier. A friend of Peshek's is in the middle of a land dispute, and has signed a deed to sell the land that's not particularly favourable. Henry's task is to get hold of the deed, which can then be destroyed. Unfortunately, the deed is at the Rathaus, in the office of the Bailiff - a place most thieves avoid like the plague. Not only that, but you'll need the skills to get through a 'Hard' door. If you aren't sufficiently skilled at lockpicking, you might want to take a Padfoot potion. Unfortunately, the Apothecary doesn't sell them, but the herbalists do. When you're ready, head into town and up to the Rathaus. Enter the courtyard and go up the stairs to gain entry to the Bailiff's dining hall. Be careful - the Bailiff wanders in and out. Go upstairs and pick the 'Hard' locked door to enter the Bailiff's private chambers. The land deed is sitting on a table in the corner, grab it and deliver it to Peshek to get 175 . Your final job is a big one, and very risky - Sir Hanush was recently gifted a gorgeous illustrated book, decorated with pure gold. As Peshek points out, Hanush can't even read, so such a valuable volume is wasted on him, and he has a buyer who is willing to pay a large sum for it instead. So, it's back to Rattay for you. Go to the Upper Castle, climb the western stairs and enter the door on the first storey. You'll be in Sir Bernard's chamber, and guards are prone to walk in and out. One guard is usually posted at the door, or nearby. You can sneak up behind him and choke him unconscious (remember, guards are trained and likely to fight back). You can also wait till the guard has his back to the room door, jump onto the desk behind him crouch, crouch walk to the book pick it up, he will say is someone there but will not question you as long as you leave the room. Otherwise, wait til the coast is clear, then take the door on your right to enter Sir Hanush's private quarters. The book is on the desk directly in front of you. Swipe it, and head back to the mill for your reward, a cool 250 . Notes * ru:Вор вора видит издалека - Пешек Category:Activities